


Un Chat et sa Lady

by Mirage3Phantom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage3Phantom/pseuds/Mirage3Phantom
Summary: Ladybug décide de faire preuve d'honnêteté envers les sentiments de Chat Noir. Ne voulant pas à nouveau tout gâcher et le blesser, Ladybug décide de lui écrire une lettre qu'elle lui transmettre la prochaine fois qu'elle le verra.
Kudos: 2





	Un Chat et sa Lady

-Chat Noir, quand on aura fini contre l'akuma. Lis-là mais pas avant. J'ai essayé, mais je crois que ça sortira mieux comme ça. Lui dit Ladybug en lui remettant une lettre dans une enveloppe où de l'herbe, des fleurs et des coccinelles étaient représentés de manière plus où moins réalistes.

Lorsque Adrien pris la lettre de sa lady, jamais encore son cœur n'avais battu aussi fort. Il était stressé, inquiet, enthousiaste. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était impatient que ce problème d'akumatisation soit terminé. Il avait un courrier aussi extrêmement urgent que extrêmement précieux à lire.  
Dans cet état de motivation absolu, l'akumatisé du jour n'avait pas la moindre chance. Sa Lady lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard impressionné lorsqu'il acheva le combat en moins de sept minutes. Sa Lady n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir le Lucky charme. Que déjà elle pouvait capturer l'akuma.

-Et beh, chaton t'as mangé du lion! Fis Ladybug impressionnée.  
-Une meute de tigre, on m'a dit que j'avais un courrier urgent à lire.  
En entendant cela, Ladybug se rembrunit quelque peu.  
-Oh. J'espère juste qu'après ça tu ne me détestera pas.  
-Ma Lady. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Sur ses mots, il lui envoya un baiser papillon avant de disparaitre en un clin d'œil. Et de se dé transformer au coin de l'immeuble sur lequel leur combat s'était achevé.

Adrien rejoignit rapidement son domicile. Natalie était là mais ne lui a pas dit autre chose que "Bon retour, Adrien". Son père lui n'était même pas visible, probablement dans son atelier, interdit d'entrer à toute personne n'étant pas Natalie, sa mère Emilie où Gabriel, lui même. Habituellement, Adrien en aurait été un peu triste. Se sentant froid et seul de retour à la maison. Mais pour une fois, ça lui était égal. En réalité, même ça l'arrangeait.  
Adrien, ouvrit son tiroir spécial Plagg et s'assied à son bureau où il ouvrit enfin sa lettre. Depuis que sa Lady, là lui avait donné, Adrien n'attendait que ça.

_Pour Chat Noir,  
Un jour, il y a des mois mais ça me parait des années, sur ce même balcon tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je t'ai dit que j'en aimais un autre. Ce jour là je t'ai fait souffrir. J'en suis désolée. Il y a seulement quelques semaines, le Papillon a akumatisé un enfant lequel donnait vie à nos cauchemars.  
Ce jour là j'ai pu voir que tu avais peur qu'un jour je te déteste. Et te dises que jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi. Ce même jour tu as pu voir que j'avais peur d'être inutile. Une héroïne sans talent. Une demoiselle en détresse devant compter sur ton aide pour survivre. C'est en raison de cela que même si je t'aimais comme tu le mérites il est peu probable que nous puissions jamais être ensemble.  
Chat Noir, je suis désolée. Mais je ne peux pas retourner tes sentiments... je suis désolée. T'es un mec génial.(Même si t'es un peu lourd parfois.) C'est pas ta faute c'est la mienne.  
Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre. Je n'ai pas menti. Il ne me voit que comme une amie et il est peu probable que cela change. De toute façon, même s'il n'était pas là... je ne pourrais pas être avec toi. Avec tout le monde sauf avec lui j'arrive à être moi. Spontanée et joyeuse. Avec lui, je bafouille, j'enchaine les gaffes et les maladresses. J'arrive à peine à réfléchir lorsqu'il est avec moi.  
Tu es tombé amoureux de Ladybug car elle est forte, courageuse, assurée et adroite. Tu es le meilleur ami que je pourrais jamais avoir mais ça ne pourras jamais aller plus loin. Même si un jour je te retournais tes sentiments. Ce sont les tiens pour moi qui disparaitrais.  
Paris ne peux pas se permettre que Ladybug tombe amoureuse de Chat Noir. Pas avec Papillon actif. Et Ladybug, moi... mon cœur se briserait si je venais à perdre mon meilleur ami et confident. T'es un mec génial, Chaton. Même si tu n'étais pas un héros je suis certaine qu'il y a des dizaines de filles qui tomberaient amoureuses de toi.  
Après tout, même lorsque la situation semble perdue où que la journée est horrible tu es capable d'ensoleiller par ton sourire et ta présence la journée.  
Pardon, Chat Noir j'enchaine les gaffes dès que je dois parler de mes sentiments. Ca serait peut-être mieux si je te le disais en face mais je perdrais le fil avant. Et au final le résultat serait pire.  
Avec toute mon affection,  
Ladybug _

-Comment peut-elle penser que je pourrais jamais la détester alors que ses raisons ne me font que l'aimer d'avantage, Plagg? soupira Adrien en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Avant de relire une nouvelle fois le message de sa Lady. Sinon le fait qu'il était évidant que cette lettre était destiné à Chat Noir, Adrien l'aurait encadré. A un endroit où il pouvait la voir chaque soir. Malheureusement, trop de gens, Natalie en tête, entraient dans sa chambre où ils pourraient la lire et découvrir son identité.  
L'encadrer au dos d'un portrait restait une option.


End file.
